Sometimes a Fantasy: Of Monsters and Madmen
by PennyStarling17
Summary: No amount of patriotism could blind Steve Rogers from the evidence that his kingdom's beloved ruler was a tyrant. Meeting Bucky "The Hatter" Barnes was enough to trigger a quest to avenge all the wrongs the queen had brought upon their friends and loved ones. A fairytale AU co-written with the amazing Outakurebecca.
1. Chapter 1

The dappled sunlight of the forest played off the leafy bushes and the ax over Steve's shoulder. He whistled a patriotic tune as he strolled down the narrow path, searching for a tree worthy of his family's log business.

Darting through the forest quickly, Bucky chanced a glance behind him, a smile breaking out when he realized the Queen's men were no where to be seen.

Steve heard a fast approaching rustle and tensed. There had been reports of werewolves recently, though it was broad daylight. He took a defensive stance, his ax grasped firmly in front of him.

Skidding to a stop at a small clearing, Bucky looked around, breathing heavily as he tried to figure out where he was.

Motionless, Steve observed the stranger. He wasn't a wild beast, that was a plus, but he didn't look friendly either. He decided to back away from the clearing and avoid the threat altogether. His first step cracked a twig under his boot.

Tensing at the sound, Bucky fell back into a defensive stance, tightening his grip on his satchel slightly.

He scanned the encompassing trees looking for the threat.

"Come on!" he yelled, face cold. "Show yourself!"

I've done it now, Steve lamented. He took a breath, relaxed his shoulders, and stepped into the clearing. His ax was raised in warning.

Looking the stranger over, Bucky contemplated his choices: deal with this threat (possibly working for the Queen?) or find a way to get out of here and get back to Natalia and Clint as quickly as he could.

"Who are you?" he demanded. 'May as well find out if I need to get rid of him.'

"Ste-" Oh shoot. He shouldn't go around telling just anyone about himself! Steve cleared his throat. "A woodcutter," he answered. "...and you?"

Bucky bared his teeth in a maniacal smile. "I've got many names and none of them seem to fit this situation," he said, moving slightly as though trying to get a better look at the man in front of him.

Steve stepped back. "I think it'd be best we remained strangers," he said slowly. "I'll be on my way, don't try to-"

A shadow larger than the clearing swooped overhead. Sounds of distress cried out from the smaller animals of the forest. Both men turned their attention to the sky.

Bucky smirked as he saw what (or rather who) it was.

He called, "Hi ho, dragon! Come looking for a virgin to steal?"

"Don't provoke him!" Steve squeaked, futilely hiding under his ax.

Bucky laughed and tried to reassure the woodcutter, "Don't worry about Sherlock. His bark is bigger than his bite."

"Sherlock?" Steve's eyes widened. "You... _know _the dragon? Personally?" This was more and more confirmation that this stranger was not someone to get mixed up with.

He shrugged. "I have met many in my travels," was his answer.

Sherlock landed lightly a few feet away from them and rested his head on his taloned paws.

He snuffed out a billow of smoke. "Bored."

"A real dragon," Steve said in awe. He was twenty feet away from a _real_ dragon.

Bucky nodded absently and offered, "Just wait until you see a giant."

He stepped closer to Sherlock. "What is it you're looking for?"

Sherlock rolled one large yellow eye and growled, "Bored."

"A giant?" Steve repeated. "Was that... an invitation?" He wanted to go in closer, but was too cautious to do so.

Bucky paused and looked back over to the woodcutter. The man was good looking; blond, all muscles and plaid, about 22 or 23.

He smirked at him. "Perhaps it was, my dear. You'll just have to wait and see."

"My dear," Steve scoffed. "Steve Rogers isn't anyone's 'dear'."

Bucky threw his head back and laughed. "But I did receive your name!"

Steve hit his palm to his forehead. He really needed to think things through before he said them.

"Anything's better than a ridiculous pet name, I suppose," he said grudgingly.

"Whatever you say, dear heart," Bucky purred.

"I can already tell you're impossible," Steve said.

"Being impossible is one of my best qualities. Now, if you'll excuse me, Sherlock, Steve." Bucky turned and started to leave.

Sherlock sighed and stood, shaking out his wings before folding back down. He let out another billow of smoke and muttered, "Good bye, Hatter. I wish Alice well."

"Hatter?" Steve looked incredulously at Sherlock. "_The_ Hatter?"

Bucky grinned and bowed, tipping his suddenly appearing top hat. "The one and only." He straightened and the hat disappeared once more. "Now, I really must go. Places to do and people to go and all of that nonsense that is sense!"

"Oh yeah," Steve challenged. "Important things to do like running from the law? I should turn you in."

Bucky's eyes darkened and his face grew cold. "You could try," he spat, stepping away.

Sherlock laughed, watching the confrontation. "You shouldn't have said that, woodcutter. He was just starting to like you," he rumbled lazily.

"Justice doesn't shy from risk," Steve said boldly. He reached into the inside pocket of his cloak and procured a decorative mirror. "With this, the queen will know where you are in a matter of seconds."

"Then summon her and I can finally slit her throat!" Bucky snarled, glaring at Steve.

"What do you have against the queen?!" Steve was genuinely shocked.

Bucky glowered at Steve and turned to leave, stubbornly refusing to answer the question, as it was none of the damned woodcutter's business why he hated the horrid hag that dared call herself the queen.

Steve gulped. There was obviously more going on than a criminal on the run. There was a piece missing from what was needed to make sense, and Steve hated being in the dark.

"Show me Hamish!" he told the mirror.

Bucky didn't bother to turn around. Looking at the sinking sun told him he had already wasted enough time. He needed to get home.

"Steve!" the voice of a boy had a warped quality through the mirror, though it was clear he was very excited to get a call from his favorite baby sitter and friend.

"Hamish," Steve said in his 'this-is-important' voice, "I need you to listen, if I don't return by tomorrow tell the royal guard that The Hatter is in the forest. With a dragon."

Sherlock snorted, letting out another billow of smoke. "Just trying to make all kinds of enemies tonight, aren't we?"

"Hey, I'm new at this adventure stuff," Steve insisted. He stashed the mirror. "I have a feeling there's something about the queen you're not telling me, and it's my duty to my country to do the right thing."

Sherlock shook his head, scales glinting in the setting sun, as he warned, "He's called the _Mad_ Hatter for a reason. You would do well not to provoke him."

With that, Sherlock got up and flew away.

"I'll keep that in mind," Steve said quietly to Sherlock's retreating form. It was already getting dark and he was in the woods, worse than alone. He was following a criminal. He didn't know which of them was more insane.

He jogged to catch up with The Hatter.

Bucky set a brutal pace, hatred burning through him, as it always did at the mention of the Queen.

He stopped suddenly and spun to face Steve as he finally caught up to him. "What?" he demanded.

Steve stiffened his posture. "I'm appointing myself your escort until I know what's going on."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And what gives you the right?"

"Citizen of a free kingdom, Mr. Hatter," Steve quirked a smile.

Bucky gave him a long, hard look. "If you do anything to harm my family, I will gut you and leave you to the Jabberwockies," he stated coldly, before turning on his heal and continuing his brutal pace.

"Family?" Steve asked. "And don't worry, I only cut down trees." He gestured to his ax.

Bucky didn't answer as they came to a stop at a small cottage. He pushed open the door and motioned to Steve to keep quiet.

"Natalia?" he called softly.

The cottage was dark and looked deserted. Steve stayed a few paces back from the threshold, uncertain if this was all an act to get rid of him.

A cry came from the back of the house, prompting Bucky to quickly rush in that direction. "Close the door," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into a room.

Not deserted then. Steve closed the door behind him, stepping carefully over the uneven floorboards after The Hatter.

Bucky sat on the edge of the small bed in the corner of the bedroom, gently shaking the nightmare-caught shoulder of Natalia.

"Wake up, dear heart," he pleaded. "It's just a nightmare."

He didn't look up as Steve entered the room.

Steve kept his back against the wall, sure he was intruding. The woman on the bed had covered her face with her hands and had tangled red hair.

With a strangled gasp, Natalia bolted up, eyes wide and unseeing.

Bucky grabbed her shoulders, not flinching as she thrashed, trying to get away.

"You are safe, Natalia!" he told her firmly as he fought to still her squirming body.

"What's wrong with her?" Steve asked with concern.

Bucky, finally able to grab her into a hug, glanced briefly at Steve. "She has nightmares of events long past," he replied, breathing a sigh of relief when Natalia slumped against his chest, no longer trapped in the dark corners of her mind.

"It must have been horrible," Steve said quietly. He glanced at The Hater, wondering if he shared any such memories.

Bucky nodded as he tucked Natalia under his chin. His voice was barely a whisper as he said, "It was a fate I would not wish on my worst enemies."

Natalia buried her face in his neck, tugging his collar down enough to reveal the scar that ran the length of it.

Steve eyed the scar. "You too, huh?"

With a faraway look in his eye, Bucky quietly stated, "Me too."

Natalia stirred and pulled away. She looked weary as she mumbled, "You're back early."

Bucky shrugged and pointed out, "Good thing that I was." He waved at Steve. "Steve Rogers, Woodcutter."

Steve held out his hand to Natalia with a slight smile.

She eyed him for a moment before shaking his hand. "I am Natalia. Though," her lips twisted into a semblance of a smile. "You may know me better as Red."

"I'm meeting the entire criminal underworld today, it seems," said Steve. "So far neither of you have tried to brutally murder me, so the official proclamations are false."

Natalia laughed, harsh and loud. "The queen is a liar and a fraud. She claims me to be a villain and yet... what is my crime? To love a man who turns to a wolf by the light of the moon, only to have her slaughter him and force me to watch?" She glanced at Bucky. "And his crime? Stealing? Did she mention in her proclamations that he only stole to provide his wife and son with a means for survival?"

"I-," Steve ran a hand through his hair. "I never considered any of that," he admitted. "In my village, barely anyone comes or goes, the only news we get is through the queen. To think that we've followed her so blindly..." He shuddered.

"Many follow her blindly," a new voice offered. A man dropped from the rafters of the ceiling and clapped Steve on the shoulder. "You are not alone in falling for her deception."

Bucky nodded at the man and introduced him as, "This is Clint- formally known as Hansel, the Witch-hunter- and now known as Natalia's husband."

"Nice to-" Steve alternated his gaze from the rafters to Clint and back. "Meet y- you just dropped from the ceiling. How long-?"

He shrugged. "Not long." Then he grinned happily as he held up his kill, two rabbits, arrows still protruding from the eye sockets. "Dinner!" he announced proudly.

Natalia rolled her eyes and said dryly, "All hail the conquering hero."

The rabbits dangled lifelessly under Steve's incredulous gaze. "You sir, are quite the skilled archer."

Clint beamed, looking all the world like Christmas had come early. Natalia rolled her eyes and warned, "Don't encourage him."

"Do you need firewood?" Steve offered. It was the only thing he was confident at, other than frisbee and befriending the kids he looked after. He wanted to help these people, since he had made so many false assumptions about them and intruded on their home.

Bucky opened his mouth to answer only to have Natalia cut him off. "You can help me bring some in." She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out the door.

She led him out behind the cottage where a diminishing pile of logs was stacked. Steve hefted a few into his arms and turned to Natasha, who had easily matched his load.

"You and Clint, huh?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

She quirked her lips and hummed. "Me and Clint." She sent him a sly look. "And you and my dear Hatter?"

Steve almost dropped the logs he was carrying. "Me and-? It's not like... He is very- We just met."

She threw her head back and laughed. "That is the same thing I said to him when he first met Clint and look at us now."

She paused and looked at him, a touch of sadness in her eyes. "I can see why he's drawn to you," she murmured.

Steve shook his head. "He's not drawn to me. He joked around a little at first, but then I threatened to turn him in; he probably hates me now."

Natalia shook her head, sending her fiery red hair into disarray. "No, he's just worried- and overprotective. He's been like that ever since-" she stopped and looked down, debating on whether or not to continue.

"That's right," Steve remembered. "Didn't you say he had a wife?" He bit his lip, hoping he wasn't asking too much.

She nodded slowly. "Alice," she whispered, pain etched in her eyes. "Dear Alice. She and their son, Jasper, were murdered by the queen." Natalia looked away. "That hag made him watch."

"No," Steve said in disbelief. His opinion of the queen was on a steady decline. "That's horrid. On what charge?"

She let out a humorless laugh. "James was a traveler. He retrieved exotic items from different realms for the queen, but then he met Alice on one of his trips to Wonderland. He decided to stop retrieving and settle down with her and the queen..." she trailed off.

"...doesn't like to share, does she?" Steve finished. He hissed a curse under his breath. "Even the child."

"Jasper was three," Natalia said quietly. "He looked so much like James..."

Steve imagined Hamish at that age, laughing with trail of snot down his face. He shook the image out of his head before he could picture him being subject to the queen's favorite form of punishment.

With a sigh, Natalia once again began picking up logs. "He hasn't been the same since then."

The two solemnly carried the fuel back into the cottage, depositing it by the hearth in the main room. Steve produced a matchbook and starter and quickly got a flame going.

"What took you two so long?" Bucky asked as he entered the living room.

Natalia shrugged and said, "I need to talk to Clint," as she waltzed out of the room.

Steve tried not to look forlorn at Natalia's exit. He felt uncomfortable alone with James now that he knew his past, and the way he had treated him before.

"Had to fight off some wayward giants, no problem," he shrugged, faking a smile.

Bucky let out a laugh. "I'm sure." He squinted suddenly and looked closer at Steve. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine," Steve said quickly, turning back to the fire. He adjusted some logs that didn't need attention.

"Ah!" He pulled his hand back quickly. Zoning out was not something to be done by an open flame.

Bucky settled his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Are you sure?" he asked, concern wrinkling his brow.

Steve nodded mutely, sucking on his burnt finger.

Bucky gently took Steve's hand, ignoring his startled protests. After a careful examination, he murmured, "I think you'll live."

Steve cleared his throat. "I've had worse," he said, trying to sound manly.

Bucky smirked and placed a feather-light kiss on the burn, before straightening and pulling Steve up. "Let's go see about dinner then, shall we, dear heart?"

Steve gave a shaky laugh. "Again with the 'dear heart'..." He let himself be led into the next room.

Bucky shot him a smirk as Clint questioned excitedly, "'Dear heart'?!"

Natalia shot Steve a look that clearly said 'I told you so.'

Steve stiffened. "It's not...!" He pulled his hand out of The Hatter's.

Bucky didn't look to bothered as he sidled next to Natalia and began to help her chop up vegetables for their dinner.

Steve went to help Clint, but cringed at the amount of blood that came with skinning a rabbit.

Clint hummed happily, ignoring the blood that came from the rabbit, though he paused as Steve sat beside him.

He sent him a sly look. "You and James?"

"No, not me and James," Steve whispered, glancing over his shoulder at the two chopping vegetables. Natalia was definitely smirking.

Clint chuckled. "Yes, you and James."

"Why ask if you had already decided for me?" Steve harrumphed.

"Cause you haven't figured it out yet," Clint pointed out wisely.

Steve put his head in his hands. "Is this how it went with you and Natalia?" he asked.

He nodded. "James pointed out I was in love with her before I had figured it out." He shrugged. "Thought I could return the favor."

"Thanks, but I honestly have known him a couple of hours," Steve found a mirror on the wall, perfect for not looking at rabbit and watching Natalia and James throw the leafy part of carrots at each other instead. "It must take longer than that to fall in love."

"Not if you're soul mates," Clint muttered under his breath.

"Oh god, you sound like Hamish," Steve groaned. "Natalia's got you good."

"Hey, I'll be the first to admit that Natalia is the love of my freakin' life and who's Hamish?"

"A kid I babysat for back in the village," Steve explained. "He's got a heart of gold, his mom died when he was young, so I look after him when his dad's away."

Clint nodded his understanding as Natalia cleared her throat and suddenly appeared behind them. "Clint and I are going to enjoy our time together."

Clint glanced up at her and scrambled to stand. "Yeah, we haven't seen each other in a while."

Natalia gave Bucky a pointed look. "We are going to have sex and you two are going to leave us alone." With that, she dragged Clint out of the room and slammed the door behind them.

Steve didn't move, a shocked expression stuck on his face. "Do they do that... often?"

Bucky didn't hide his 'grossed out' look. "Unfortunately, yes. Sometimes they don't even give me a warning before they're going at it. I think you're the only reason we got one."

"Glad I could be of some help," Steve said, getting to his feet awkwardly.

Bucky looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"Away from the rabbit," he said. "Need any help with the vegetables?"

He shrugged and offered Steve a knife. "Sure."

"Already trusting me with knives, I see," Steve grinned at his own joke.

"Dear heart, I could have you pinned in 1.6 seconds flat. I'm not worried about giving you a weapon."

Steve tried not to imagine himself pinned by and failed horribly. "I could take you on if I needed to," he answered, more to reassure himself.

No more than 1.6 seconds passed, after the words had left his mouth, before Steve found himself pinned under Bucky. He smirked at Steve's blush, "Still think so?"

Steve kicked his knee into one of James', destabilizing him enough to reverse their positions. "Yeah," he said, slightly out of breath and still red in the face.

Bucky shot Steve a wicked smile and asked, "what are you going to do, now that you've got me here?"

Steve froze. The knowledge of James' wife was still fresh in his brain. Beneath him, James was almost compliment. "I'll think of something," Steve assured him, his head dipping lower.

The sudden busting open of the front door made them jump apart.

When they looked up, they were greeted by the sight of a palace guard.

"Seriously?" Bucky complained. "You couldn't have waited 5 more minutes?"

If Steve's face had been red before, it was a burning torch now. There were grumbled complaints from Natalia and Clint's room before that door, too, was forcibly opened.

With ease and utter disregard that she was only in her underwear, Natalia kneed the intruding guard in the groin, before dispatching the others that had come swarming into the small cottage.

When she was done, she stood back and nodded to herself and smirked when she heard Clint whistle.

Bucky groaned and covered his eyes. "Put some plants on, Clint! We don't need to see that!"

"Gosh, Natalia's amazing," Steve said, scrambling to his feet. He toed a guard that had passed out near him.

"Wait," one slightly shell shocked, not knocked out guard (who had been hiding outside while Natalia had been kicking butt) peered inside the cottage at Steve. He pointed at him. "I know you, Steve Rogers!" He quickly raced away to his horse and yelled, "To find the kid he babysits! AWAY!"

Steve's face blanched. "Hamish?" He broke into a run, not bothering to grab his ax, sprinting after the horseman.

But the horseman was too far away.

Steve stumbled. It had been a futile chase from the start. The village was a few hours away on foot, even running wouldn't get him there in time.

Bucky quickly caught up to Steve and demanded, "What's going on?"

"They're after Hamish!" Steve yelled. Worry crawled inside him, making his voice hysterical. "The mirror," he remembered. "I have to warn him!"

Bucky frowned, but followed Steve back to the cottage, where he grabbed a hand mirror from his cloak.

"Show me Hamish!" Steve commanded. The mirror lit up to show the room he had seen Hamish in earlier that day, but it was empty. "Hamish," Steve groaned. "What have I told you about keeping your mirror with you!"

Bucky peered curiously over his shoulder. "Who's Hamish?"

"My reason for living," Steve said. He located his ax and pulled his arms through his coat.

"Natalia! Clint! Come on, we're going to help Steve save his reason for living!"

Steve paused. "You guys would do that?"

Bucky nodded as Natalia called, "Don't be an idiot, Steve. Of course we will."

Steve nodded, unable to speak.

"Well," Bucky clapped his shoulder and moved towards the door. "No time to waste, let's go!"

* * *

His father was due to return sometime today, so Hamish had taken a stroll out to meet him. The village was boring without Steve anyway. He couldn't wait until he was old enough to go out cutting wood with him.

Really, he could now, but Steve was such a rule follower.

Bucky hastened to keep on Steve's heals as he quickly moved through the forest towards the village.

Hamish first sensed something was wrong when he heard hoof falls. No one in the village was wealthy even for horses, not horses that were meant for speed, that is. Suddenly he was hoisted by his hood onto the saddle of a tall stallion.

Clint had disappeared into the trees a while ago, though his head suddenly appeared as he called out, "Hurry up! A kid is getting grabbed by some of the queen's goons."

Hamish lashed out at his assailant, but to no avail. After the first hit, there was a curse and Hamish's arms were yanked behind him.

The horse pivoted away from the village with a neigh and galloped down the path to the east.

Steve, Natalia, and Bucky's running picked up speed at the sight of Hamish being taken away by horse.

"Let go of me!" Hamish shouted. Farther down the road, an adventurer returning home heard his shouts and was immediately on offensive mode. Whoever was harassing his son was not getting away unscathed.

A sudden arrow was loosed from Clint's bow, pinning the kidnapper's sleeve to a tree.

The rider and Hamish tumbled off the horse. The rider clutched at his torn sleeve, deciding if Hamish was worth drawing any more blood. He took off blindly down the path, straight into adventurer John Watson.

Bucky shifted behind Steve and shoved him forward, propelling him to get to the very shaken Hamish.

Steve rushed to Hamish, who was on the ground, cringing at his injuries. The two embraced, Steve apologizing and Hamish scolding him, saying half-jokingly what a horrible role model Steve is.

Natalia and Bucky shared a sharp glance, both of them parting to make sure the area was secure. (And giving the others a chance to calm down)

A strong string a curse words became more apparent from the direction of the rider's departure.

Hamish looked up. "Papa?" he said.

At the moment, John was punching the crap out of the horseman, who looked like he was going to pass out.

John was not making any effort to avoid his nose and mouth.

"Papa," Hamish approached him hesitantly. "I think that's enough..."

Natalia easily separated the man, Hamish's father, from the horseman. At his protests, she snapped, "Attend to your son"

"Right!" He turned awkwardly, like a child caught stealing a second breakfast. "Hello, Hamish! This guy," he pointed to the horseman. "What a bastard, hm?"

"Papa!" Hamish tried to sound offended, failed horribly, and ran the his father's arms.

The horseman, trying to take advantage of the distraction, turned, ready to flee, only to be stopped by the landing of a large redish-gold dragon.

The horseman shrieked, falling back on his arse.

Sherlock snorted, smoke billowing from his nostrils. "Dull."

"Papa," Hamish gasped. "A dragon...!"

John looked just as thrilled as his son. "In all my adventures," he trailed off.

"You keep strange company, Hatter. Though, I see Hansel and Red live still," Sherlock murmured, paying no mind to the now passed out horseman.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "A pleasure to see you as well, Lord Disdain."

"Speaking of disdain," John addressed Steve. "What the hell, Rogers?! I trust my kid with you for a few days and I have to come back and rescue him myself! If anything ever happened to my Hamish, I'd feed you live to a pit of Morten Earth Worms! That's a slow death, my friend."

Bucky shifted slightly and protested, "Excuse me sir, but this wasn't Steve's fault."

Sherlock snorted but otherwise remained silent.

"And why not?" John's face was creased, his fists still tight lingering protective instincts of his fight with the horseman.

Bucky huffed and rolled his eyes, coming to an abrupt decision. "He was trying to capture me after I threatened his life."

"That's not-" the ever-honest Steve injected.

Bucky stomped on Steve's foot, shutting him up. He could hear Clint's muffled laughter from the trees above them.

"I was turning him in," Steve agreed, stifling an intake of breath from the brief pain.

Sherlock snorted again, muttering, "If you caught him, it was only because he allowed it to be."

Hamish tugged on his father's sleeve. "The dragon talks...!" he whispered

"Of course I talk," he scoffed, though he did lower his tone slightly as he addressed the child.

"My name's Hamish!" he said, bounding forward. "Nice to meet you." He smiled, thrilled at meeting a REAL LIVE DRAGON.

"It is good to meet you, young Hamish," Sherlock answered, sounding amused.

Hamish looked absolutely giddy.

Bucky couldn't help but smile, remembering fondly the day his son had met Sherlock.

For all the ways Sherlock hated most people, he had a soft spot for children.

"Alriiiiiight!" Steve said. "Let's stick the blame on someone else. I mean question that guy!" He pointed at the unconscious rider.

Sherlock glanced at the man crumpled at his paws and snorted in disgust. "Idiot."

John nodded. Anyone who terrorized his son was definitely an idiot.

"Perhaps you should awaken him and ask what it is he wanted with your son?" Sherlock pointed out.

John squatted down next to the man, inspecting his eyes for signs of life. "I, uh, did a real number on him," John scratched his head, slightly embarrassed. The man wouldn't be conscious anytime soon.

Natalia regarded the horseman, a smirk on her face. "Nicely done," she praised.

"Thank you," John replied solemnly. He felt around the horseman's neck until he found a specific spot. A swift movement in his fingertips brought the man gasping back to consciousness.

"Who-what?" the horseman struggled to sit up, confused and dazed by his surroundings.

"Why did you kidnap my son?!" John yanked on the man's lapels, back in parent mode.

"I- the queen-" he stuttered, eyes darting back and forth.

"Telling me sooner than latter will improve your health," John confided.

"T-the queen ordered that anyone found associating with the Hatter must be punished to the fullest extent."

John dropped the rider. "Hatter?"

Bucky sighed and squinted up at the sky. "Of course," he muttered.

"Explain," said John.

Bucky frowned at him and began, "I don't know what you've heard about me-"

"All useless propaganda," John said dismissively.

Bucky nodded. "The queen hates me and wishes harm unto anyone who so much as breathes the same air as me. It is my fault for placing your son in harms way and I apologize. I would never have... spoken to Steve had I known that it would place a child in danger."

John's features softened at the Hatter's apology. "Steve is rather dashing. I'm sure you couldn't help it."

Bucky nodded solemnly, before turning slightly and introduced, "This is Natalia and her husband Clint is in the tree above our heads."

Steve was confused. Hamish giggled.

"A fair bunch of adventurers, I see," John assessed.

Natalia shrugged delicately. "I suppose."

"How about that?" John's eyes gleamed. He stepped purposefully on the cloak of the rider who had tried to secretly sneak away. The rider huffed and slumped back to the ground.

She glanced at the horseman. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Do dragons eat bad guys?" Hamish suggested.

He glanced up at Sherlock.

Sherlock snorted, sending smoke out of his nostrils. "I do not."

"Don't eat me!" the horseman squeaked. "The queen has a tracking charm on me, it'll get caught in your esophagus!"

With a growl, Sherlock spat, "I would not eat something as slimy as you."

"Slimy!" he was suddenly offended. "The queen values me as an esteemed member of her court. I was put on her most recent mission to detain-" he cut himself off.

Bucky spun and stalked closer to him. "Detain who?" he demanded.

The man pursed his lips, determined not to cower.

With a cruel smile, Bucky jerked forward and, with a flourish, revealed his magic hat. "I'm sure you've been told all about this," he gestured to the hat. "About how it can take you to places beyond your wildest dreams," he shot the horseman a wicked smile. "and your darkest nightmares."

His eyes widened in fear, but his resolve was unbroken. "My loyalty is to the queen!"

"And mine is to my family! That hag has taken so much from me and I demand to know what the queen wants!"

"Only to rid the kingdom of scum like you!" he shouted. "Imprisonment was too kind for the mechanic bastard."

Bucky recoiled. "Tony?!" he lunged forward, grabbing the startled horseman's collar. "What the hell have you done to him?"

The horseman laughed, cackle dry in his last act of defiance. "He won't be making anything where we've got 'im. Those blasted machines aren't natural. He's a disgrace." With that, the horseman made a strange movement with his jaw and died with white froth on his lips. Hamish gasped.

Bucky shoved him away, disgust written on his face. "Cyanide."

"What do we do?" Steve asked.

"Banner," Bucky said suddenly, sitting up. "We'll go to Banner. Hamish will be safe there. Then we-" he looked to Natalia. "go and find Tony."

Natalia nodded as Clint suddenly dropped from above to stand beside her. "We need to hurry," he said. "It'll be dark soon."

"I know a safe route through the woods," Steve said helpfully. "Wouldn't want to run into anymore guards."

Bucky nodded and stood. "Let's go then." He glanced up at Sherlock, who still looked incredibly bored. "Are you coming?"

Sherlock let out a billow of smoke and said slowly, "I shall meet you at the scientist's home." With that, he stood and flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

Mist creeped in the window, the only access Tony had to the outside. There were bars, sure, but bars could be removed. He could escape whenever he wanted. Really, he could.

Tony sighed, chin resting in his hands as he observed the mist lazily rolling in.

Lowering her body, Pepper flicked the reins, encouraging her horse to go faster. She grinned as the galloping hooves became louder, the horse full-out running.

Tony's ears perked up at the sound of horses. Perhaps there was a new wave of guards to annoy? It was a very enjoyable past time of his.

Pepper coaxed her horse to slow down when they came upon a clearing. Once the came to a complete stop, she swung her leg over the saddle and slid until her feet touched the ground.

Tony did a double take. There was a gorgeous woman dismounting a horse outside the gates. He would have extra fun harassing her.

Flicking a strand of hair out of her eyes, Pepper looked up at the tower in front of her.

Tony leaned out of the window as far as the bars would allow him. "Hey, new girl!" he shouted.

Pepper started. "Is someone up there?"

"Isn't that why you're here?" said Tony.

"No." She frowned. "Why are you up there?"

"Beats me," Tony replied. He dangled his arms out the window, then crossed them on the other side of the bars. "Because the queen's a bitch?"

Pepper nodded, easily accepting the answer and called, "Do you need help getting out?"

"Isn't that against your job description?" Tony asked. "Being a guard of the queen and all. Your uniform's all wrong, by the way."

"What makes you think I work for her? I am a knight loyal only to King Arthur of Camelot," she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, daring him to comment.

Tony raised his arms in a shrug. "You got me. All armor looks the same to me. I'm a horrible armorist."

"Do you want help or not?"

"Sure. If you haven't got anything better to do."

Pepper shrugged and drew two of her daggers. She stuck them into the side of the tower and began to climb.

"That is unbelievably hot," Tony complimented her. He retreated to his closet to find his hidden blow torch. Those bars weren't going to flake off the window like old paint.

When she got to the bars, she peered at the man (who was very attractive, if she did say so herself).

"Move anything you don't want in flames," Tony advised, turning up the flame to a threatening blue.

With a graceful twist, Pepper moved to hold herself to the left of the window, waiting until the bars had fallen to turn herself back in front of the window.

Tony was relieved to have enough fuel for all the bars. It was a good decision not to make those sic metal knuckles after all. He swiveled the dial to off and looked up to the mysterious knight inches from his face.

"My name is Lady Virginia by the way," she offered, blowing her hair out of her eyes. "But you can call me Pepper."

"I'm Tony," he said, stepping back from the window. "Welcome to my cell. Do come in."

Pepper hopped inside and looked around. "Nice place."

Tony kicked a wayward invention under his cot. "It's a mess, really. Nothing compared to what I could do in my workshop."

She rose and eyebrow and sat delicately on the desk by the window. "Oh?"

God, even in clunky armor she was attractive like no other. "I make stuff," he said.

"Like what?"

"Nothing much, just trinkets that defy the will of God," Tony said dismissively. "That's what the queen's Daily Rubbish says, anyway."

Pepper nodded solemnly. "She always has hated anything that would make her seem inferior," she murmured.

"Rational and beautiful," Tony said. "What a keeper." He winked at Pepper.

She smiled patiently. "Ready to leave?"

Tony frowned at her lack of interest. He rummaged around in his secret stash of gadgets to find a cord woven out of thin metal. Perfect for ground-bound escapes.

She lit up. "Perfect!"

"Yeah," he said awkwardly, handing her the rope. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Of course." She stood and carefully moved the desk to sit against the wall under the window. When she was done, she tied the rope around one of its legs and tossed it out the window.

She looked down and smiled when she saw it came to an end only a few feet above the ground.

She hopped up onto the desk and swung her leg over the edge of the window, throwing a smile at Tony. "See you on the ground."

"I'm falling hard already," Tony said to the empty room. He quickly scaled the wall after her.

Stretching her arms in front of her, Pepper grinned as Tony came to her side, rubbing his hands together. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

Tony immediately thought of his best (smart) friend. "Yeah," he said. "I'd to introduce you to Dr. Bruce Banner."

Pepper nodded and climbed back up onto her horse, holding out a hand to help Tony up.

Tony stood awkwardly. "I have to tell you something," he said.

Pepper lowered her hand and waited patiently.

"I've... never ridden a horse before. Not really my style," he paused, looking at Pepper's outstretched hand. "But in light of the present situation, I'm a fast learner." He took her hand.

She grinned over her shoulder at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm going to get us to the main road, then you'll have to tell me which way to go."

Tony nodded. He knew where to go, and it was entirely by consequence that the longest route was the safest one. It had nothing to do with how fantastic Pepper's hair smelled. "It's a ways from here," he warned.

Pepper's smile was wicked as she smugly said, "We'll be there before sundown."

With a sharp snap of the reins, her horse whinnied and reared back on it's hind legs before racing off towards the main road.

By the time they arrived, Tony was too sick and jostled to appreciate the smell of anything. He practically fell sideways off the horse and stumbled his way the Bruce's door.

Pepper walked besides Tony, confidence clear in her movements. She rapped sharply on the door.

A slat on the door slid away at eye level. The eyes looking through examined Pepper with suspicion before immediately recognizing Tony. The slat slid shut and the sound of locks being opened could be heard. The door was pushed open by a sturdy man with black, curly hair. "Good to see you, Tony," Bruce greeted him calmly.

Pepper stepped aside to allow Tony to come closer to him.

Tony clapped him on the back with a wide grin, his horse encounter forgotten. "Bruce! Haven't been locked up yet, I see. This knight in shining armor just broke me out of my ...situation. Meet Pepper. Pepper, this mild-mannered gentleman is Bruce."

Pepper offered Bruce her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Banner."

"It's mutual," Bruce returned with a tight smile and a loose handshake. "Come in, it's not wise to linger in doorways. I'll have Jasper bring your horse around."

* * *

Walking beside Steve at the front of their small group, Bucky explained, "Dr. Banner's an old friend from my days in service to the Queen. He, Tony, and I worked to better the land. Eventually though, she began to hate technology, thinking it would make her obsolete. She banished them from the kingdom. Not wanting to make matters worse, Banner went into hiding and Tony went off exploring the other realms. It was around that time that I met my wife."

Steve glanced at him. "Your wife?" he asked, resolving to switch topics back to his friends if things got prickly.

Bucky nodded, a far away look in his eyes. "She was..." he looked down and laughed. "I don't have words to describe what she's like." He shook his head and looked at Steve. "You'll see what I mean."

Steve gave him a look. "Wait, she's alive?"

"Yeah... what's with that look?"

"Oh, nothing!" Steve shot knives in Natalia's direction. She had made him think that James was a scared, single, attractive-

Stop it, Steve. He's a married man.

Natalia frowned. "I was led to believe Alice had died."

Bucky shook his head slowly. "Um... Alice isn't dead... wait- no. Alice-."

"And all that stuff about the Queen and how she killed your wife and son?" Clint demanded.

A dawning expression filled Bucky's face. "Oh! The queen did try and kill my wife and my son, but we knew she was going to and decided that it was a perfect way to make them disappear- you know, so Jasper could grow up safely."

"Where are they now? If, you know, it's safe for you to tell me," Steve said.

"They're living with Banner, have been since Jasper was two. He'll be eight in July. I know that they're happy there and I'm pretty sure she's having sex with Banner."

"Oh, um, sorry?" Steve was just as confused as before.

"For what?"

"If you miss your wife and child, and I don't know, resent someone else sleeping with your wife!" he immediately bit his tongue.

Bucky stopped walking and looked at him. "We haven't been in love since- well, ever. We were always more... friends with benefits than anything else. I mean, I love her, but I'm just not _in_ love with her. I don't mind that she's sleeping with Banner- hell, I'm just glad that they're happy!"

"Oh," Steve said. "I- That makes sense."

With a smile that spoke of pride, Bucky said, "I'm kind of like a match maker extraordinaire. I mean, I got my ex and my old friend together, I got these two," he jerked a thumb at Natasha and Clint. "together. I think I'm doing pretty good."

Steve risked a laugh. "Next on the list is Tony, then?"

"The next on the list is you, Steve." With a mischievous smile, Bucky turned on his heel and continued to lead on.

"Right," Steve said, not registering for a moment. "Hold on, I didn't ask for you to do that!"

"Neither did anyone else," Bucky called over his shoulder, a smile on his face that rivaled the Cheshire Cats'. "And yet it turned out awesome, didn't it?"

Steve looked over at Natalia and Clint holding hands. "I suppose it did," he admitted.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the group finally arrived at Banner's home. It was a small cottage, it's wooden door had an eye slit in it.

Bucky knocked on it and called, "It's me, open up."

"Visitors simply breaking down the door today, aren't they Jasper?" said a voice from within.

"PAPA!" the door flung open to reveal a grinning seven year old with dark brown hair, his bangs falling into his gray eyes. He threw himself into Bucky's open arms and yelled back into the doorway, where Bruce was standing, "It's papa!"

"Kids are so cute," Hamish confided in Natalia after tugging on her sleeve.

Natalia smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "Yes, they are."

Hamish giggled, pushing her hand away.

"BUCKY." Tony came shooting out the door to barrel into his old friend.

Bucky laughed and pounded on Tony's back. "I guess you don't need rescuing after all."

"I'm a big boy, don't need you to sticking up for me anymore!" Tony polished an invisible badge on his chest. Pepper stepped through the door. "And I... may have had some help."

Pepper gave a delicate roll of her eyes and offered her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Virginia?" Natalia stepped forward, eyes wide.

"Natasha?" The two stared at each other for a beat before yanking the other in for a hug.

"Everyone knows each other but me," John said. "Brilliant."

"'Natasha?"' Clint asked, confusion ringing in his voice.

Natalia pulled away and nodded, hand clasping Pepper's. "Before we met, I was a criminal. Virginia was sent to capture me for the King of Camelot, Uther. But she made a different call."

Pepper smiled gently. "I knew that turning her in would be a death sentence, so I offered her my help."

"And then you shagged," Tony finished. "I always fall for the gay ones." He cursed himself.

Pepper blushed and said, "I'm bi, thank you very much."

"But yes, we had a lot of sex," Natalia finished, giving a delicate shrug.

Clint sighed and muttered, "Fun fact of the day..."

Tony looked at both of them. "That's... hot. Carry on."

Pepper rolled her eyes again and finally finished reaching out to shake Bucky's hand. "Anyways, it's nice to meet the Mad Hatter."

He chuckled and kissed her knuckles, noting the way Tony bristled. "The pleasure is all mine, dear."

Steve snatched Pepper's other hand, shaking it vigorously. "I'm Steve. Hi."

She grinned. "Nice to meet you, Steve. I'm Lady Virginia of the Court of Camelot, Knight to King Arthur. But, you can call me Pepper."

"Won't you all step inside for some dinner? Darcy made her special stew," Bruce ushered them all inside, checking the tree line after the last of them were in.

"Company?" Darcy's head poked out from around the corner. She shrieked when she saw Bucky and threw herself at him. "You're here!"

He hugged her tightly. "I'm here and I've brought some friends. You remember Natalia and her husband, Clint, of course," they each hugged Darcy tightly. "John and his son Hamish." John's shook Darcy's hand as she subtly gave Hamish a cookie. "And this is Steve." She looked him over as he shook her hand. "Everyone, this is my ex wife, Darcy Lewis, better known to most as Alice."

"I like her," Hamish said with a professional nod of approval.

Jasper grinned happily at the only other younger than grown up person. "She's pretty awesome," he confirmed.

"Let's be friends," Hamish suggested, breaking his cookie in half and letting the younger pick his piece.

Jasper's entire face lit up at the idea of a friend. Since he lived in hiding, his friends had only ever been grown ups and- as awesome as they were- they still were old and unwilling to go on adventures with him.

"I'm Jasper," he held out his hand to the other boy.

"Hamish the cool-fantastic," Hamish said seriously. Steve had been Steve the fantastic-hero when they first met, but he felt untitled to some creative license.

Jasper's eyes were wide with awe. "It's great to meet you."

"Same," smiled Hamish.

Bucky shared a grin with John as they watched their sons become friends.

* * *

Bruce was a genius, so it didn't take much of his intellect to count that the influx of people outnumbered the chairs in his house. Eating outside wasn't an option. Creative seating would have to be arranged.

Darcy had returned to the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "Dinner'll be ready soon!"

"Awesome," Steve replied. He didn't get along with his metabolism very well, and grub after the trek there sounded like an acceptable compromise.

"Could everyone take a chair into the other room?" Bruce asked. "We'll be dining on the floor this evening."

Pepper offered a smile to him as Jasper pumped his fist in excitement.

"We _never_ get to eat in there," he confided to Hamish. "It's gonna be so much fun."

"Bruce," Tony called from the kitchen. He'd already moved twice his share of chairs, being as competitive as he was. "You still keep the plates in the same place?"

Bruce nodded as Darcy called, "They're on the counter, Tony."

"Thanks," Tony found them quickly. "Smells great, Darcy."

Darcy beamed as though he had made her day. "Thanks! It tastes great too."

"Can't wait," Tony said, using his I'm-being-honest-you-should-be-grateful expression.

Natalia rolled her eyes at him as she snatched the plates from Tony's hands and disappeared back into the living room.

"Fine, I'll get to work!" Tony followed after her. His people skills were rather hit-or-miss.

Pepper smiled at Tony from her spot on the floor before turning back to chat with Bucky.

It was somewhere between a confused mess and a classic pattern, Steve thought about the whole process. It was friendly. Nice.

Darcy came around the corner with a large bowl of stew in her arms. "Dinner!"

A cheer resounded from the floor. The stew was passed around in one direction and a basket of rolls the other.

Darcy grinned as she plopped herself onto Bruce's lap, ignoring his squawk of surprise. She handed Jasper a roll and smiled at Bucky over their son's head. With a tilt of her head towards Steve, she winked and smirked, making Bucky laugh.

Steve pretended not to notice. It wasn't difficult when the stew was this good, and he said so.

"Thanks!" Darcy beamed. She turned to Bruce and said, "We need to have people over more often."

"I don't think our house could take it," Bruce said practically. "Although the company is pleasant." He smiled faintly, eyes fixed on Darcy.

She pouted, but kissed his cheek all the same.

Bruce turned his gaze to the food, the creases around his mouth betraying his grin.

Jasper made a face at him mother's obvious display of fluffy feelings, but it melted into laughter as his dad poked at his side.

Hamish jumped in to tickle Jasper's other side, laughing almost as much as Jasper.

Jasper retaliated by tickling Hamish, laughter spilling out of his mouth.

Hamish fell backwards, not expecting a counterattack. He resumed his tickling with a vengeance, as best he could with his face sore from giggling.

Bucky laughed as he drew his hands away, relieved to see that the sour look on his son's face was gone.

"This is great," Steve said, draining his bowl and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Not just the food." He looked at James for confirmation.

He nodded in agreement. "Pretty dang perfect."

"I wish I could eat like this all the time," Steve confided. "It gets lonely back in the village, even with Hamish being... Hamish."

"It hard sometimes," Bucky confessed quietly. "being away from Jasper. He a bright spot in my fugitive life. I'm glad you two could meet."

"Me too," said Steve. "It's good that you could see him. From the way Natalia thought he was dead, it must have been a while."

"Three years," was the nearly silent reply, a glance casted over to the still giggling Hamish and Jasper.

Steve raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Rough," he said. Not being able to stand the silence, he tore off half his roll and stuffed it in James' mouth. "You were frowning," he explained.

Bucky laughed around his mouthful of food and swallowed. "Thanks."

Steve smiled and ate the other half of the roll.

Pepper's smile was hidden by her sip of water. Those two so wanted each other.

* * *

The dishes were cleaned up and back in place. Jasper and Hamish were passed out on the floor, tired from their own conversation while the adults had talked for hours.

Darcy grinned at her friends (old and new) as she sipped from her wine glass. "So," she drawled. "you never did tell us why you're all here." Her eyes drifted to Steve and John.

"I'm an adventurer," John shrugged, "and my boy got caught up in this somehow. So here I am."

"I'm still not exactly sure what 'this' is," Steve admitted. "Are we going to make secret fugitive plans? Castle takeover? Feed the queen gross pastries? Pears are nasty."

He shut up when he realized he was rambling.

"Pears are delicious," Clint protested.

Darcy waved a dismissive hand in his direction as a sudden knocking came from the other side of the front door.

"Darcy? Are you home?"

Jumping up, Darcy ran to the door and welcomed her old friends, Jane Foster and Thor Odinson, in.

"Welcome my friends!" she cried, throwing her arms around Jane.

"More... people," Bruce said. Despite his tan, he had turned a little pale.

Darcy had a brilliant smile on her face. "Everyone," she announced. "This is Dr. Jane Foster and her husband Thor Odinson. Thor, Jane, that's John and his son Hamish, Clint and Natalia, Steve and, you remember Bucky and Jasper, right?" At their nods and waves to Bucky, she continued, "Tony and Lady Pepper of Camelot and my fiancé, Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tony waved a hand to stop her. "When was the question popped? Officially? Why wasn't I personally told and invited? I want five messengers as tribute to this crime against me."

"You were locked in a tower," Pepper pointed out helpfully as Darcy cried happily, "A week ago!"

"That's great!" -Steve

"Fantastic!" -John

"Why's everyone so happy that I was locked up?" -Tony

"They're happy for Bruce and me, Tony," Darcy snappily replied, delivering a high five to Bucky, as he said, "About damn time."

"When is the ceremony?" Thor asked in a booming voice.

Darcy shrugged as she settled herself on Bruce's lap. "We're not sure yet."

Bruce wrapped his arms around her middle. "We want to make sure we're not interrupted by ...other things." The beat of silence communicated what Bruce's calm wouldn't let him. The queen.

Bucky shared a dark look with Darcy, both of them remembering what had torn them apart in the first place. "Let her try," he snarled.

A tremor ran through Steve. "Sick of it," he muttered. "I've only known for a day and I'm already sick of it."

Pepper shook her head. "I need to tell Arthur," she murmured, fire burning in her eyes. "We knew she wasn't the best, but this..."

"No one leaves until we have a plan," Bruce said, voice ringing with finality. "I've had suspicions that we are being watched, so we have to limit our comings and goings. We can't risk this safe house." He looked purposefully at the slumbering young ones.

Natalia tilted her head thoughtfully towards Pepper. "Virginia, do you think...?"

Pepper's eyes widened. "The lake."

"What lake?" Tony asked. "The lake? I wasn't aware we had a The lake."

"There is a lake that is considered a sanctuary," Pepper said slowly as Natalia looked away, pain etched in her eyes. "If you enter, anyone who wishes to do you harm cannot enter."

"I know of it," Jane murmured, her hand coming to rest on Darcy's shoulder as she shared a solemn look with Thor. "It's a perfect safe haven."

"Alright!" Tony got up, brushing his hands on his pants. "Let's haul ass to this The Lake place and start a rebel colony or whatever. We can repopulate into a small nation and live happily ever after." _Repopulate. Happily ever after. Don't look at Pepper. Don't look at Pepper...!_

Ignoring Tony's last comment (which did not make her blush, thank you very much) Pepper nodded and stood. She looked around the mismatched group of friends. "Should we wake the children?"

"Allow me," Thor exclaimed calmly. He produced an over sized hammer from his belt loop and threw it to the ground. There was a shattering of floorboards and a resounding thump of the metal hitting cement foundation. "Arise, young ones!" Thor boomed.

Jasper shot up, instantly awake. He broke into a wide grin when he saw the man standing nearby (one that hadn't been there before he fell asleep.) "Uncle Thor!" he cried, throwing himself at his beloved uncle.

Bruce looked dejectedly at the smashed portion of the floor. Having company always... over complicated things.

Bucky patted Bruce's shoulder and placed his hand on Jasper's head. "We should get going."

Steve scrambled to his feet.

"I suppose," Bruce nodded. "That would be the best course of action."

Natalia smoothly stood and helped Clint to his feet. She shared a look with Pepper. "We'll lead the way. Keep the children in the middle."

"What about the ponies- horses. I meant horses. Horses?" John asked. Bruce had vanished to kitchen for some supplies.

"There aren't nearly enough for everyone," John reasoned.

"Horses," Clint muttered in disgust causing Natalia to roll her eyes. "Clint will go by tree and for everyone else, we'll just have to double up."

"Can we have a kid's horse? Like a kid's table?" asked Hamish.

Jasper frowned and responded sadly, "We don't have any of those."

"Heh, we don't either; but I'd always thought it'd be fun to-"

"Hamish," John interrupted. He was using his parenting voice. "This isn't a game. You'll ride with me and Jasper with another adult. We don't know what we'll be up against out there."

Jasper glanced at his dad, who grinned at him. Bucky wrapped an arm around him. "Come on, guys." They headed out the door to the stables.

Roosted in a tree not far away, a hooded figure with the queen's badge gave a signal to the next in the chain. Their query had been spotted.

Natalia had barely stepped out of the cottage when she realized that they were being watched. She gave Pepper their old signal for 'get ready, we're under attack' and quickly caught up to Bucky to mutter in his ear, "Hurry."

He nodded and whispered to Jasper, "Keep your head down."

Pepper whispered to John, "Get ready for an attack." Her eyes briefly touched Hamish before she grabbed Tony's hand.

The hooded figures were everywhere. In the trees above and on horseback just past the edge of the cottage's cut grass. As soon as all the targets were in sight...

With Hamish and Jasper safely on horses, their father's sitting behind them and the others ready for an attack, Clint carefully aimed and fired his tripled shot bow. It landed in the chest of one of them men and fired off five more arrows, each taking out another one of the Queen's men. "Go!" he yelled, quickly loosing another arrow.

The zing of arrows was met with a raging battle cry. A swarm of riders, all cloaked in the queen's colors, stampeded from their places like beetles from a piece of torn off bark on a molded tree.

Shooting out of the enclosed stables, Bucky and John led the way for their friends, Thor's lightening shooting from random directions to clear the path. The gurgle of blood from close by alerted Bucky to the fact that Natalia had taken out her knives. He tightened his grip on Jasper and urged the horse to go faster.

"Aim for the horses!" a commanding voice shouted from the trees. A volley of arrows rained down. They didn't reach those in the lead, but the horses in the rear with Bruce and Jane were caught in the thick of it.

Darcy and Bruce jumped off of their fallen horse, taking the one abandoned by Natalia, who jumped off to help Clint take out the Queen's men.

An arrow pierced the front leg of Steve's horse. The horse spooked and reared up, throwing Steve off. It galloped off into the woods.

"For fucks sake," Steve groaned, pulling his ax from the straps on his back and turning to join the fight.

Bucky's hand shot out to grab him before he could. He hoisted him up behind him and yelled, "Hold on!"

"The horse can't take the weight of all three of us!" Steve shouted. It was true, they were already getting passed by the others in their group. "Let me go back!"

"This is not a battle that we can win!" Thor shouted from afar.

A sudden shadow blocked out the sun causing all fighting to stop. Bucky and Steve grinned when they saw who it was. "Hi ho dragon!" they yelled together.

Sherlock landed with an almighty thump, taking out most of the men with a single sweep of his tail. The rest were taken care of by Clint and Natalia.

He looked around, boredom on his face. "There will be more."

The horses regrouped around Sherlock. "Bloody hell," said John, covering Hamish's ears a little too late.

"Hi Sherlock!" Jasper called, excitement clear on his face. "Thanks for saving us!"

Sherlock smiled slightly before calmly repeating, "There will be more."

The shouted and hooves of more riders could be heard. "What do we do?" asked Steve.

"A distraction?" Sherlock offered, still looking as though he couldn't be more bored if he tried. "To allow you an escape?"

"If you wouldn't mind," John said quickly.

"Would you like to accompany me, doctor?"

John blinked. He glanced at Hamish and then at Steve, earning a reassuring look from both. The adventurer within him approved as well.

"Oh God yes."

"Meet us at the lake, Sherlock," Bucky told him as Steve slipped of his horse to sit behind Hamish.

Sherlock nodded and turned to John, who was sitting astride his back. "I would hold on if I were you." He jumped into the air and took flight, letting out a monstrous roar to gain the attention of the newly arriving Queen's men. The others took off, Pepper in the lead while the guards chased after Sherlock and John.

"Yeah! Over here, you wankers!" John shouted. He proceeded to chuck things at them, whatever useless things he had in his pack (mostly handkerchiefs), laughing when they blinded one bloke into falling off his horse.

Sherlock snorted and blew, sending a column of flames at the guards. "Idiots," he muttered under his breath.

Not long after, the horde of riders had become too thinned out to be much of a threat, except to themselves, for they were horribly lost.

Sherlock sighed and flew up, hovering for a moment before dropping to rest on a cliff.

"Well," he muttered. "That was tedious."

"Tedious?" John was still grinning and coursing with adrenaline. He had just been flying. On a _dragon_. "That was brilliant!"

"Boring," Sherlock corrected as he slumped froward to rest his head on his paws, allowing John to slide off his back.

John slid down Sherlock's scaly side and marched around to see his (bored) face. "How can you be bored?! You're a _dragon_."

"Oh he finds way to be bored to tears by everything," a booming voice called out. After hovering for a moment, another dragon dropped beside the two. Unlike Sherlock's brilliant red and orange scales, his were a smooth mixture of black and gray. He snorted and glared at Sherlock.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Mycroft."

John felt as if his eyes would pop out of his head.

"You would be less bored if you figured out how to turn us back," He sniffed.

"Gained some weight, Mycroft?" Sherlock snapped.

"Losing it, actually."

"Back?" John shook his head, maybe he had altitude sickness? No, just dehydrated. The last thing he'd had to drink was wine, after all. "Back to what?"

Sherlock snorted, sending out a billow of smoke and turned away, causing Mycroft to sigh and explain, "Back to humans."

"Humans, right," John said, not quite believing. "Sherlock, where have I heard that name before...? Sherlock..." He looked up suddenly. "Sherlock Holmes!"

Sherlock locked eyes on John, waiting.

"You- you fell!" John scrunched up his face, his palms on his forehead, trying to remember. Why couldn't he remember?

"Ah." Understanding lit up Sherlock's face. "Don't strain yourself, John. The Queen will have been very thorough."

"Don't be ridiculous, the queen can't get in my bloody head," John said, suddenly feeling exhausted. He staggered over to a rock to sit, heavily favoring his right leg.

"Of course she can," Sherlock huffed. "She made me a dragon after all."

"My... head," John winced. He clutched his cranium.

Mycroft murmured, "Tell him. It'll hurt less than having him remember." Sherlock shook his head.

A strange sound crescendoed in John's ears. It wasn't exactly painful, it was more- then it was gone.

"Hullo, two dragons?" John was cheery again. Unnaturally so.

"Let me guess," Sherlock snarled. "You don't remember either of us?"

"Oh, it's...!" John was visibly searching for Sherlock's name. "...you...!" he said lamely. Then a goofy smile lit his face. "I like you."

"Yes, yes," Sherlock huffed. "I like you too John."

"No, really," John insisted. "You're worth... like, four of him." He gestured vaguely to Mycroft.

"Thank you, John," Sherlock rumbled.

"Thanks for what?" asked John. He stood up, appearing to have no need to sit any longer. "Come on, Sherlock, on to more adventures. Nice to meet you, Mycroft."

Both dragons blinked at the abrupt change in John's demeanor. Sherlock asked, "John, what do you remember?"

"Flying here, meeting Mycroft... sorry, I must have not been paying very close attention to the conversation." He smiled apologetically.

Sherlock and Mycroft shared a long look.

Mycroft pointedly said, "Tell him."

Sherlock responded with a mature, "Go bother Anthea."

John's voice was suspicious, but his mind was pressed to other matters. "It's about time to meet up with the others, isn't it?"

"Yes, we should." Sherlock glared at his brother. He swooped down to allow John to climb onto his back as Mycroft sighed.

"Do try and fix this, Sherlock," he murmured as he prepared to fly. "Mummy is very worried."

They left at the same time, each heading off in separate directions.

This time without the pesky, although fun to pelt with handkerchiefs, riders to distract him, John could fully appropriate flying. The air took on new qualities and the view was fantastic.

Sherlock found the lake, and the others, fairly quickly, dropping a few feet from their campsite.

He shifted to allow John off of his back.

"I'd never get tired of that," he said to Sherlock before dismounting to join their friends.

Sherlock nodded and slumped down, shifting to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

* * *

This The Lake is pretty chill, Tony thought, but it could really use some power tools. Or a blow torch. He would not tolerate colonization if this was all he had to look forward to.

Pepper smiled lightly as Natalia sat beside her, tearing her eyes away from the ripples of the water.

Seeing the look on her face, she asked, "What?"

Natalia tilted her head in Tony's direction and said, "What do you think?"

"About Tony?" Pepper frowned. "He's... alright. Why?"

Natalia shrugged delicately and murmured, "I think you like him."

Pepper leaned closer and muttered, "Do not," as she ignored the blush spreading across her cheeks.

Tony snuck a glance at the two ladies sitting by the water. Probably reminiscing about past dates or something of the like, Tony thought bitterly. He quickly pretended to be busy arranging sleeping mats in the lean-to shelter he and Bruce had set up earlier.

Clint plopped down beside him and looked forlornly towards Natalia before turning to Tony. "You too, huh?"

"There's someone flirting with your wife, you know?" Tony said conversationally. "I think it's your husband-bound duty to do something about it."

He sighed and pouted. "Natalia's flirting doesn't mean anything. At least... I don't think it does."

"Care to return fire, sharp shooter, my bro?"

Clint shot Tony a look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Work with me here," said Tony. "We just do a little suggestive interaction and if it gets their attention, we say it's like whatever they're doing and they'll stop that and I get Pepper. I mean, your marriage is saved. Not like Natalia would drop you, hot stuff." He said the last words unnaturally loud.

Natalia glanced over at Clint and Tony and rolled her eyes. "They're trying to flirt to make us jealous," she murmured to Pepper.

"Clint maybe," Pepper replied doubtfully, looking over at Tony as he leaned closer to Clint, who was trying to figure out where to put his arm around Tony. (and failing horribly.)

"Dude, try to look aroused or something," Tony suggested. He couldn't muster up the un-awkwardness to actually lay a hand on the guy. He was many things, but actor was not on the list.

Natalia appeared at Tony's side. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Not seducing your husband, no not me," Tony sounded relieved to be caught.

Natalia rolled her eyes and lightly kicked Tony in Pepper's direction, commanding, "Go," before grabbing and dragging Clint away.

Tony stumbled a few steps in Pepper's direction. That red-head could really kick. Clint sure was a lucky bastard.

He coughed awkwardly. "Hiya, knight in shining armor!"

Pepper offered a smile up at Tony and patted the spot next to her.

Tony sat reluctantly. He felt kind of ridiculous, but kept up his outward confidence.

She cocked her head to the side and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Fine. We're at The Lake, so fine. Absolutely fine."

Pepper's lips quirked down and she looked away. "Good. Yeah, that's good."

Wow, add conversationalist to the list of things that The Great Tony Stark was a master at. Come and learn from the best. Have your pick of any lady in less than two lines of dialogue. That's Tony.

"How does this work, the safety lake magic time, I mean?"

"The lake is protected by a spell that an old friend of mine casted. If a traveller should come here hiding from someone who wishes them harm, they would be protected for as long as they needed to be."

"Sounds conditional. There must be a catch. Otherwise there'd be loads of refugees here with us," Tony reasoned. Yes, logic. Tony could do logic.

Pepper shot Tony a grin. "No one knows about it?"

"Oh. That makes sense," Tony assessed. "Good call. That was smart, your own secret place. To share with whom you choose." Tony's eyes roamed to Clintalia's tent, the fabric fluttering and moaning. Or maybe that was what was going on inside. He didn't want to think about it.

Pepper shrugged nonchalantly and leaned closer to Tony. "They're having sex. It's rude to stare."

"I can't very well stop listening," Tony pointed out. "They are _kids_ around, for god's sake."

"Steve and Bucky are distracting them."

"I wish someone would distract _me_."

Pepper considered this request and leaned even closer to Tony.

Tony froze. "Pepper?" he asked.

She quickly pecked his cheek before lunging away, scrambling to her feet and running away, a teasing, "Tag!" called over her shoulder.

Tony hopped to his feet. This he could handle. "You wouldn't know from my days confined in a seven-by-seven foot enclosure, but I'm pretty quick on my feet!" he called after her, closing the distance.

Her laughter trailed after her as she sprinted through the woods, careful to stay away from the borders of the safe haven.

Tony kicked it into high gear, but just as he thought he had caught her, she was suddenly yards off again, as fresh as before. He didn't know how much his out of shape legs could take. He looked around for options and spotted a very strategically placed mud puddle. He grinned and ran to one side of Pepper, herding her towards it.

Twisting gracefully, Pepper smirked when she saw Tony, sidestepping a large water puddle only slip into a muddy one instead.

Her breath whooshed out of her and she lay stunned for a moment before she started laughing.

Tony ran to her side and held out a hand to help her up, gasping out a "tag, you're it" when she took it.

She smirked and yanked Tony down beside her, laughing in a way she hadn't in years.

Tony couldn't help but laugh too. He rolled around a little then sat up and shook bits of mud from his hair like a dog.

Pepper giggled as she lay in the mud, watching him.

"This mud is the safest mud in the whole kingdom," Tony proclaimed. "You should thank me."

"Much better than the mud back home," Pepper agreed.

"And if all mud came with a lady like yourself, I wouldn't mind it all the time."

Pepper smiled to herself and stood, helping Tony up. "If all mud came with a guy like you then maybe I wouldn't mind falling for it some of the time."

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. "In it! I wouldn't mind falling in it."

"I guess that's something we have in common... mud," Tony smirked, taking both her hands in his (muddy) ones.

She rose an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"It is, Lady Pepper," he said smoothly. On the inside he chanted, don't mess this up, don't mess this up...

She hummed as she leaned closer.

This was it. He closed the distance with a kiss.

Which Pepper happily deepened.

Something tightened behind Tony's sternum. It was almost painful how good a kisser she was. He tightened his grip on her hands, content to stay in this chaste pose all night.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Pepper ran her fingers through his hair, humming in contentment.

Tony pulled back minutely. "You've got something- right here." He smeared a streak of mud on her cheek like war paint with his thumb.

She smiled and brushed her fingers against his cheek. "So do you."

Tony grinned and kissed her again.


End file.
